Hyourin Shiki (ED Mini-drama)
) |romajisongtitle = ED (Mini-drama) |kanjisongtitle = ED （ミニドラマ） |englishsongtitle = ED (Mini-drama) |producer = N/A |release = January 11, 2013 |previous1 = |next1 = N/A }} Translation chirping outside and alarm ringing Uuh…. Ugh! off the alarm Aaaa…….Hahh… I guess, it wasn’t a dream. Oo~i the giant rabbit over there, you’re heavy so get off at once! ＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊ sounds Hey Kuroda, here’s your breakfast. the plate on the floor hops towards the plate and starts eating *Yawn* Aah… you sure eat a lot from morning *sigh* pulls back a chair, sits and starts opening the newspaper enters the room Ah, yo Haru, morning. Aah? I’m up early considering it’s an off day? Leave me alone. Even I wanted to sleep a little bit longer. But then, I was forcibly woken up, by the heavy thing over there that is currently eating the food heartily. It’s not that we get along well. Whenever it’s the morning, this guy is there (inside his room) before I knew it. Even though I’m pretty sure the door and the window were shut, I wonder how did he get in? *Drinks* As for you, you’re a morning person as usual or rather, you sure look good in the morning. I respect that. *In a lower voice* Even though there are times you act like an old man. Aah, no, it’s nothing. *Drinks* Come to think of it, Haru. What’s your schedule for today? I don’t have anything in particular too, it’s a complete off day. Honestly, after going through a stormy new year’s eve and followed by a sudden, drastic change of environment, things have finally started to settle down……I’m getting exhausted, so it’s just right timing (to have an off day). Hee….You too…Even you experience things like feeling exhausted huh? You don’t seem like the type that gets nervous or tense to begin with. On the contrary, I don’t have an image of you feeling exhausted. Or more like, you’re always calm and collected, too calm and collected to the point of like an old ma-, *clears throat* Hah…no, well… anyway, it’s unexpected. Nn? I’m the one that’s unexpected? Really? Well then, this means both of us showed an unexpected side to each other. As the environment has changed so much, I guess you could say it’s obvious. Haha the newspaper You and me, debuted together as idols. Ahaha, normally it’s unthinkable, don’t you think? It all started when we picked up that giant rabbit wasn’t it? Flashback (Hajime dials a number) Ah.. hello, Haru? It’s me. Ah, this is sudden but, aren’t you called the King of miscellaneous knowledge or something? Didn’t you keep a cat and two large-breed dogs at home? In other words, you’re familiar with animals right? At least, better than me (who is not familiar with animals), don’t you think? Don’t be mentally slow, just keep me company. Anyway, where are you right now? Still at school? Good, how very fortunate. Gather up all your stuff and come here at once. Aah… “Where”, you asked? passing Aah… There’s a park near the station, the one beside the railtrack, right? That’s right, take the straight path inside the park, the small one at the side of the road. I’m currently there. Moreover, in front of me, there’s a giant rabbit that appears to be dying by the roadside. Huh? Aah, I told you it’s a rabbit. Yup, that rabbit. Judging from the appearance, it doesn’t seem to be injured. Anyhow, I’ve never kept any type of animals, so I would like to hear your opinion too. Aah…, anyway just come. up the phone of flashback *Sigh* And so you came and when we were looking up for an animal hospital, that suspicious-looking man, who claimed to be the rabbit’s owner showed up and he had his eyes on us altogether. Scouted? I think it wasn’t that kind-sounding, way of inviting though. While I’m used to it by now, he was just a suspicious individual. Well, if I was really against it, I would have firmly refused, no matter what method he’ll use to capture me and it would end right there though. Hah, for me that time, it was a thing that I’ve never imagined before, which made the invitation appealing and I feel it may destroy the helpless, locked up feeling I have. Ah, ugh… Somehow, I’m talking about something strange. Haa… Guess I’m really exhausted. up from the chair and walks towards Kuroda Hey, Kuroda. Don’t keep on stubbornly biting the plate on which you’ve finished eating. Aah, hey, don’t follow me around, it’s dangerous. Good grief (Hajime lifts up Kuroda) Haa? Told you it’s not that we get along well. Haru, stop saying weird things and take care of him once in a while, will you? This guy, when he’s not sneaking inside my room at night, he will be at your place, isn’t he? *In a playful tone* Aah, I guess as it’s an animal. Is it not because he instinctively fears and senses your true character behind that seemingly calm and gentle face? *Chuckles* Somehow, you have a mysterious side after all~ Right, Kuroda? You think so too, right? Hahahaha. Aah… It’s been a long while since we had a whole day without schedules. Let’s give it all as much as possible and relax. Right, Kuroda? Ah, by the way Haru. You too okay? Ahaha. External Links *Hikari-Kirari - Translation Category:Mutsuki Hajime (mini-dramas)